Talisman
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: "He'd kept his abilities a secret for thirty seven years and he had the urge to obliterate the walkers right now on the spot."


Negan sat in the passenger seat and sighed. Today had been one of those days. The days when things didn't go his way and it just ended up shitty. Yeah, those days. Here he was in a van waiting out the herd of walkers who decided to stop by for lunch while Dwight was...somewhere. Where the hell was Dwight? He said that he'd distract the herd for Negan. This wasn't a distraction! Negan felt the van move and he cursed under his breath as more walkers appeared. If Dwight didn't get here in the next five minutes, he'd have to go with Plan B.

He didn't like to go with Plan B unless it was really necessary. He reached under his scarf and pulled out the talisman that glowed faintly in his hands. It'd been given to him by his mother who's mother gave it to her as a sort of protection. He remembered what she told him when she gave it to him before her death. _"Use this wisely my son. The talisman will protect you as long as you have it on you. Do not abuse it's power or you will be cursed forever along with your descendants. The same goes for your abilities. Use them unless necessary."_ He'd kept his abilities a secret for thirty seven years and he had the urge to obliterate the walkers right now on the spot. His patience was running low and he was itching to destroy them in a few heartbeats. _No, not now. Control yourself._

Negan traced the symbols on the talisman with his finger and looked out the window. Dwight's five minutes were almost up. He was beginning to think that he'd bailed out and abandoned him. That pissed him off. If Dwight didn't get here in under two minutes, he'd have his brain melted inside his head.

 _Two minutes._

A familiar tingle coursed through his body and he closed his eyes. Just two minutes left and he'd have to do it. He opened his eyes as something fell onto the floor and looked at the objects. Oh, just old newspapers he'd read three times since he was stuck here. He used his telekinesis to throw them in the trunk because he didn't feel like getting up and frowned.

 _One minute._

The talisman glowed more brightly as the van shook. Negan let it hang around his neck in front of his leather jacket and crossed his arms ignoring the walkers clawing at the window. He was glad that they were stupid creatures or else he'd probably be dead by now.

 _30 seconds._

He was bored. So board he was actually rethinking his life choices. He regretted cheating on Lucille and wished to undo that mistake but time travel was not in his list of abilities. Why had he done that? Why did he cheat on his beloved wife? He didn't know. He couldn't remember why he'd done that and it hurt him knowing the consequence of that choice. Cancer had taken his light away from him and he was left in the dark. He wished she was here with him right now.

 _17 seconds._

What would she do if she were here? She'd probably turn to him and say, "It was a pleasure to be your wife." That's what she'd said to him before she died. His victims hadn't said anything like that before they died. He remembered what Rick's friends had said before their deaths. _"Suck my nuts."_

 _"Maggie, I'll find you."_ Negan felt a bit sorry for the widow. He'd killed her husband and...wait. Didn't Rick say something about her being pregnant? Great. Now her kid would grow up fatherless. But maybe it didn't have to. Negan could be it's father despite the fact that Maggie probably hated him. But at least the kid had a dad right? It wasn't like he was gonna kill everyone she ever cared about.

 _1_ _second._

He was now certain that Dwight had ditched him and run off to fuck Sherry or something. Sitting up, Negan focused his energy on the walkers surrounding the van as a red aura glowed around him. _"Now, use all those negative emotions to break free and obliterate your nearest opponents,"_ his mother had said once when they were training. Closing his eyes, he remembered the worst moments of his life and used that to do as his mother had instructed. He used up all his energy to obliterate the surrounding walkers along with the van he was in causing a huge explosion of energy and light. After a moment, Negan opened his eyes and saw that the ground had been scorched along with an acre of the trees that previously had leaves. Now they were burnt to ash. He took a few steps forward and collapsed due to exhaustion. _Note to self: don't use up all your energy to destroy herds of walkers._

He woke up back at Sanctuary on a couch and lifted his head to meet Dwight's gaze. "What took you so long?" he asked. He was too tired to be angry with him. He needed to regain his energy and that take a day or two.

"I needed to get help," Dwight answered. "What happened back there? You were passed out on the ground and part of the forest was turned to ash. I didn't see any walkers." He tilted his head and looked at the talisman that glowed faintly. "What's that?" As he reached for it, Negan grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from him. If anyone touched it, they'd die instantly.

"Don't touch it," he warned. "It's important to me." Dwight pulled his arm away and asked what had happened. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Long story," Negan mumbled as he rested his head on his pillow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep."

"You've been asleep for three hours."

"I'm exhausted Dwight. Now leave me alone." The blonde looked at him in confusion, but decided to leave him alone. Negan exhaled and rolled onto his side. He made sure not to do that again. He'd had a bad day already, he didn't need any more problems.


End file.
